


In which Frank, Gerard and friends explore an abandoned house

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Halloween, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Or please do, Please Don't Kill Me, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit, basically a joke, yep totally inspired by real events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Caution; weirdness ensues. And smut. Weird *shit* smut. Don't say I didn't warn you... :)





	

"I don't know about this, guys..." Frank nibbled his lip as his small frame stared up at the huge three storey house that was looming before him. 

He and his friends had decided it would be a great idea to traipse out into the woods and spend the night at the old, abandoned Mcreedy house that resided there.

And as Frank took in the dilapidated roof that looked as though it could collapse inward at any moment, he wondered how this old thing was still even standing. Over thirty years this house had been abandoned and not many people had dared mess with it, what with all the crazy stories surrounding the house. People had tried burning it but the house simply could not be burned for reasons unknown. Vandals had give the house its fair share of cracks and breaks but it was still going strong. It was as though it had a life all its own.

The house seemed to look even more possessed at nighttime. Something of how the dark sky and the light of the full moon seemed to cast strange shadows all over the walls and if Frank stared for long enough, his mind tricked him into seeing moving figures in the windows. Crazy, right?

The windows were long since smashed in, having been broken into by other curious, or destructive teenagers. They were instead replaced by hard wood panels that prevented anyone from getting inside. The only entrance that was accessible was through a small window situated behind the house that led into the underground basement. What a lovely way to start out their exploration. The fucking basement. If that place was haunted then the basement would definitely hold the most supernatural activity. Especially on fucking _all hallows' eve_ where the veil between the living and the dead is said to be at its thinnest.

Maybe this all sounded crazy and mental, but Frank was a firm believer that humans weren't the only beings inhabiting the universe. It was definitely big enough to house far more than homosapiens and the animal kingdom alone.

Frank was starting to like this idea less and less. He didn't care if running away made him look chicken as fuck, he had seen enough horror movies to know where this was headed. "Bye guys." Frank made a move to leave, but he was pulled back into the circle by Ray and Gerard, both holding strong grips on his arms. "Fuck, guys we're gonna _die_ in there." He grumbled and Ryan giggled hysterically. What the hell was so funny?

"Oh goodness, Frank, you're _such_  a drama queen. I cannot deal." Ryan teased and Brendon rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up, Ryan. Poor Frankie is scared. It's understandable, I mean tonight is going to be _crazy_." Brendon cleared his throat dramatically and wiggled his fingers in Frank's face ominously. "Your life is going to change forever." His voice took on a mocking, theatrical tone and his eyes widened as he sent Frank a Cheshire cat-like grin. And to be quite honest, with the mime makeup Brendon had on right now and the top hat that obscured half his face, he did look just the right amount of creepy.

Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's one-piece costume, trying to find the small crook where his waist would be. "Come on, my little hot-dog. If you're scared, i'll hold your hand the entire time." Gerard giggled as he wrapped his hand around Frank's giving it a firm squeeze and the smaller boy blushed at the contact. 

"It's not that." Frank muttered as he scuffed his shoe against the soil, kicking up a fist sized rock out of the ground. "I thought you guys weren't being serious about this. It's bad ju-ju to mess with things like this. I'm getting bad vibes from this place." Frank shuddered, and not from a drop in temperature.

Brendon laughed aloud at that. "Ju-ju? Vibes? Jesus, what a dork." He chortled and Gerard joined in, earning a smack from a red-faced Frank.

"Stop laughing at me." Frank pouted and tried to cross his arms over his costume but failed and dropped them to his sides instead with a loud huff, causing the boys to laugh hysterically at his failure. Frank let out an annoyed groan and kicked some soil up at Gerard's legs, catching the back of Gerard's black, velvet cloak instead.

"It's not my fault you're so fucking adorable." Gerard leaned down to press a kiss against Frank's lips and the smaller boy dodged it at the last second, Gerard's red-painted lips catching his cheek and leaving a smear of lipstick against his face.

"Gee!" Frank whinged as he wiped at his face and while he was distracted, Gerard swooped in and pressed a quick kiss to Frank's lips before pulling away with a smug smirk, showing off his prosthetic fangs.

"Hah! You cannot escape the dark lord." He put on a ridiculously terribly Transylvanian accent and grinned as he pulled his cloak up to obscure the lower half of his face before wiggling his brows at Frank. The smaller boy couldn't help but crack a grin at his weirdness.

"Weirdo." Frank mumbled as he wiped the lipstick off his lips with the back of his hand.

"Ugh, where the hell are Mikey and Pete? They're late as _usual_." Ray groaned and rolled his eyes as he checked the time on his phone and replaced it in his pocket. 

"Here! We're here. Sorry, Gee... Guys. We got, erh, held up." Mikey was smoothing out his torn up, bloodied and stained shirt and wiping at the corner of his mouth as he made his way over to the gang, keeping his head low. Pete was following behind, clad in black jeans and a black shirt. Didn't even make an effort, Frank mentally shook his head. All he was wearing was a shoulder length, black wig and his face was painted ghostly white. Lazy. At least his boyfriend had made an effort to dress like one of the zombies off Dawn of the dead or something.

Pete seemed to be wiping something off the hem of his shirt before he discreetly tucked that end into his jeans, showing off a belt that was clasped around his waist. Frank had been about to go off on Pete for not having made an effort when he realised Pete _was_  in costume, and the bat shaped belt buckle gave that away.

Frank instantly keeled over in hysterics, pointing at Gerard who was scowling at Pete and Mikey.

"First of all, you're _late._  And secondly, is that _my belt buckle?_  Mikey, i've been looking for that everywhere! Goddamn it, I should have known you'd pull something like this." Gerard whined as he crossed his arms over his chest. To be honest, Pete's costume was kind of amusing, but he wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that fact.

"Hey, Frankie, baby. I love you so much. Give Gee-bear a kissy wissy." Pete mimicked Gerard's tone of voice as he reached his arms out toward a hysterical Frank who was crying by now.

He wrapped his arms around Frank, who was trying hard to lean away from Pete's oncoming pouted lips. He failed to get out of his grip and was met with a wet, sloppy kiss, right on his forehead. Frank groaned in disgust and wiped at his face, once again.

"Can everyone stop kissing me tonight, please? What is wrong with you all?" Frank whined and pouted at Pete. Suddenly, the boys all shared a mischievous look and Frank's eyed widened. Oh no. What was happening?

They turned back to him, acting possessed or something as they slowly stalked towards him with their arms outstretched. "Urh... guys w-what the hell is going on?" Frank mumbled, gulping as they stared at him darkly, moving closer.

"Guys! You're freaking me out!" Frank cried as he started backing away.

"Braaaaiiiins." Mikey and Ryan moaned simultaneously as they moved closer, having both opted for the same theme of zombies.

"Blaaahhhd." Gerard drawled as he bared his fangs and hissed.

"Yeah, what he saaaiiid." Pete gestured toward Gerard with his thumb.

Brendon simply moved silently, in fitting with his costume and Ray laughed like a crazed clown killer, his costume inspired by twisty from American Horror Story.

"No!" Frank squeaked and giggled as he was tackled to the ground by Gerard, who wrapped his cloak around Frank and pretended to suckle at his neck as he moaned dramatically. "Ooh, you taste so delicious and sweet, Frankie. Guys, come and get a taste." He giggled as he kissed Frank's neck sloppily. 

Frank yelled breathlessly, giggling and struggling as they all piled on top of him, kissing all over his face and laughing at his reaction. "Guys! Please, can't breathe. This is so gross!" He whimpered.

"But you're our sweet little dude. Our sweet Frankie." Ray grinned as he assaulted Frank's stomach with his fingers. 

"N-no not that- please anything but that!" Frank gasped as he was mercilessly tickled by the boys. His eyes were leaking tears and he couldn't stop the laughter that continued to cry out into the silent night from between his parted lips.

"Okay, okay I think he's had enough. We don't wanna wear him out just yet. The night has only just begun, and oh are you in for a treat, babe." Gerard grinned widely at Frank who was wiping away tears from his cheeks.

"Y-you're all a bunch of assholes. And i'm not going inside." Frank pouted at the boys and Gerard held his hand out to help him up. Frank was going to be stubborn and refuse, but he knew it would be a struggle trying to get off the ground with his limbs all shaky as well as with the costume obstructing certain movements.

Gerard rolled his eyes and pulled Frank into his side. "Yes you are. You _promised._ " Gerard pointed out as he poked a finger against the tip of Frank's nose.

"Exactly. And you can't break promises dude. You believe in all that karma shit, don't you? Well that's exactly what will happen." Brendon stated, matter of factly.

"Guys, can we stop dilly-dallying and just get to it. It's cold out here." Ryan shivered to add effect and wrapped his arms around himself, watching white puffs of breath emerge from his lips and dance away into the night.

"So, who's leading the way?" Brendon questioned as he eyed the boys. Nobody made a move to take lead so Gerard rolled his eyes and started pulling Frank with him. 

"I am, ya bunch of pansies." He groaned as he rounded the back of the house.

"Gee!" Frank squeaked and tried to struggle against his boyfriend, but Gerard made no move to let go and pulled him along, a lot stronger than his smaller and younger counterpart. "Gee, i'm not- give me a second, please!" Frank whined and Gerard ignored him, pulling him along until they were stood before the entrance to the basement.

The boys lined up and eyed the small window, nobody making the first move to enter. That was when Gerard finally released a jumpy Frank and knelt down before the opening, pushing the loose wooden board into the house with a loud clatter that made Ryan and Frank let out simultaneous yelps of surprise.

"Guys, shh! Don't wanna wake the dead now, do we?" Gerard scolded and the two boys blushed crimson. They had probably been a lot louder than was deemed an appropriate response.

"Right, i'm going first. Just to make sure everything's alright. Once I give the all clear, you guys come in after. But Frank, you're first." Gerard kept a determined, slightly dark gaze on Frank, eyes narrowed. "Don't want you running away before we get to the good stuff."

Frank's eyes widened. Goddamn it, he had been planning on letting the boys in and running away once they were all inside. He shrugged his shoulders and jutted his lower lip out into a pout before letting out a loud sigh of despair. Why had he agreed to this? For fuck's sake.

Frank watched as Gerard, almost expertly, climbed into the small window and dropped into the basement with a loud thump, his feet hitting the ground squarely. It was as though he did this a lot.

Frank took in a deep breath and sent his friends a small sheepish smile as they surrounded him and started pushing him toward the window. "Come on, Frankie. You can do it." Ray beckoned as he pushed Frank onto his knees in front of the window. The smaller teenager popped his head inside the house to see how far the jump was and in the darkness, he could just about make it out. Oh no...

He gulped as he shook his head vigorously and pulled backwards so his head was outside again. "Guys, no way that jump is too low. I'm going to break my legs! I'm too small for this shit." Frank panicked as he started getting up but Ray and Mikey pushed him down this time.

"Dude, it's fine! Nothing will happen." Ray reassured him.

"Yeah, Frankie. It's alright. I'm here. I'll catch you if you fall." Gerard called from inside and Frank watched as the basement was flooded with a torch light that Gerard had clicked into activation. He could see Gerard's face clearly now and he gulped as he tried to work himself up to this. there was no way his friends were going to let him get out of this, not after how long they'd been planning to do this for. And the fact that they were all stubborn as fuck.

Frank shuddered before tentatively pushing his legs through the opening and gripping onto the ledge of the window so he could pull himself down. He pushed his feet against the wall as he tried to manoeuvre himself downward slowly. Once he was dangling by his hands off the ledge, he realised he was a few feet off the ground. Fuck. He was starting to panic and sweat and he sent the boys a pleading look. "H-help!" He whimpered as he kicked his legs out in a frenzy. "Gee! Help me!" He could feel his heart rate pick up as his hands became clammy with sweat, Oh fuck, oh no he was slipping. "GEE!" He yelped as his hands gave way and he fell backward, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the impact against his back, or head or _something_.

But it never came. Not how he'd expected anyway. Gerard somehow expertly caught Frank, wrapping his arms around Frank's midsection in a tight grip as he tumbled to the ground underneath his boyfriend. "Frankie, I got you it's okay!" Gerard soothed as Frank started letting out a string of incoherent babbles.

Frank rolled off Gerard and sent his boyfriend an apologetic look, smiling sheepishly at the older boy who was pushing himself off the ground and dusting himself off. He looked completely unharmed and Frank was thankful for that. If something had happened to him, he would never have been able to forgive himself.

"Sorry, Gee. I slipped." Frank blushed crimson as he was helped up, once again, by the older teen. 

"It's alright, Frankie." Gerard smoothed his hands over his boyfriend, inspecting for any injuries. "You okay, babe?" He furrowed his brows in concern.

Frank nodded. "Yeah. But _you_ wouldn't have almost got hurt if you didn't force me into this stupid idea." Frank frowned as he smacked Gerard against the arm. "So i'm blaming you for my almost injury."

Gerard chuckled at him and wrapped his arms around Frank, pressing their chests together as he leaned down to breath against his lips. "Stop being so dramatic, sugar. It's not like you could have _died_  or anything."

Frank rolled his eyes before Gerard leaned down to press their lips together. Despite his annoyance, Frank couldn't help but return the kiss and before they knew it, they were in a heated battle of tongue and teeth, moaning into each other's mouths. 

"God, get a room." Ray scrunched his nose up from behind the pair, making them startle and pull apart. When had he gotten down here? In fact, when had they all gotten themselves down? Frank blushed crimson as he watched Ryan steady himself before moving towards Gerard and Frank.

"Whoa... Freaky." Pete raised his brows as he pointed to a shelf lined up against one of the back walls. Frank furrowed his brows and turned to look at where Pete was gesturing. He did a double take and felt a chill run down his spine.

The shelf was empty, save for a creepy little china doll with a cracked face that seemed to be staring into Frank's fucking soul. Jesus, that was creepy. "I-I don't like this, Gee." He muttered against Gerard's chest.

Brendon scoffed at Frank's meekness, before reaching over and grabbing the doll.

"Brendon, no!" Frank warned as the boy waved the doll around in the air. 

"Look at me, Frankie! I'm going to possess you and then make you kill everyone you love. Whooooo." He put on a high pitched, feminine tone as he thrust the doll in front of Frank's face who tried to smack it out of the way.

"Stop it! That's not funny, Bren. Put her down, _please_." Frank pleaded as he gripped tightly onto Gerard's shirt.

Brendon grinned widely as he continued waving the doll around. "I'm coming for your mother first, then its your _boyfriend_." Brendon shoved the doll at Gerard. "And then it's you!"

"Brendon, that's enough. Stop it." Gerard scolded him, sending him a look that made Brendon roll his eyes and replace the doll back on the shelf with a gruff. Frank pressed his face into Gerard and let out a small breath.

"Come on, Frankie." Gerard intertwined his fingers with the smaller teenager and started tugging him toward the stairs that led out of the basement and into the house. He flashed the torch in front of them so they could see where they were walking and Frank wished for darkness because everything just looked so fucking eerie.

The wooden floorboards creaked underneath them and the walls were lined in black, darkened smudges that Frank really did not want to know the source of. He pushed closer to Gerard as the walked and kept his eyes trained forward. He noticed things written on the walls. Graffiti tags and obscene words and drawings; the latter _very_ badly done, he noted.

The corners of the ceilings were lined in thick cobwebs and he could have swore he saw a huge fucking spider crawling across the wall. Fuck, this was so gross. He felt himself itch all over, just from the thought of all the creepy crawlies that probably inhabited this dingy, abandoned basement. 

They neared the stairs and Frank let out a breath of air as he moved quickly up them, practically tugging Gerard along, he just wanted to get out of her already. There was something in the air that didn't exactly sit well with him. It was as though if he lingered his gaze at a certain spot for too long, something would appear. Or that he'd see a dark figure fly past his peripheral.

When they reached the landing, Frank noted that the door leading into the house was slightly ajar. That's strange. Why was it unlocked? He gripped Gerard's hand so tight, probably cutting off circulation. But he was just so nervous. He watched Gerard as the older boy pressed the palm of his hand against the old wood and pushed the door open.

Frank held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he held on tighter to Gerard, half expecting someone to jump out from the other side with a knife or an axe or maybe even a chainsaw. 

What he saw made his heart leap out of his chest and he fell back against someone, he didn't know who, as a piercing shriek left his lips.

Frank's scream made Ryan scream and Brendon followed suit. 

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" Brendon roared out as the rest of the boys slapped their hands against their ears behind Frank and Gerard and groaned in annoyance.

The boys stopped and a piercing silence followed suit as Frank worked at catching his breath. he blushed crimson as Gerard sent Frank a strange look before pressing into the house and kneeling down to pet the cat.

"Hey! Hello, cutie." Gerard cooed as he smoothed his hand over the back of the, surprisingly unstartled and indifferent looking cat. How the cat hadn't freaked out with the sound Frank had emitted was beyond him.

Gerard wrapped his arms around the chubby silver tabby and stroked his hand through its fur as he grinned and raised his brows at a blushing and mortified Frank. "Look at him. He's harmless. Jesus, Frank, it's a cat." 

"A... Fucking cat? Frank! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Silly boy." Ryan chided as he wrapped his arms across his chest in frustration and shook his head at a sheepish looking Frank. "Sorry guys. I-I'm just a little on edge." he turned to face Gerard who was now pressing soft kisses to the Cat's head and rubbing his face against its fur. The cat was licking his nose and Gerard giggled as Frank scrunched his nose up at the scene before him.

"Gee! That's really gross. That could be a stray, with like loads of gross diseases and stuff." The cat seemingly stopped what it was doing and stared at Frank. Fuck, that was creepy. Frank was taken aback and his eyes widened. It looked as though the animal was... almost glaring at him. As if to say 'how very dare you, sir'. Like it understood what he had said.

Gerard shrugged and continued petting and cooing over the cat, followed by a giggling Ryan who let out a small 'aww' and started fussing over it too.

"Crazy cat people." Mikey shook his head and Frank agreed with Gerard's younger brother, for once. Dogs was where it was at. Cats were evil and smart. They were always plotting some elaborate scheme in that conniving little head of theirs.

Frank eyed the cat and let out a short breath as he rolled his eyes at the boys. He didn't trust it for one second.

A thumping sound broke Frank from his little stare off with the fluffy creature. He immediately darted his head in the direction of the noise, his heart hammering as he stilled completely, listening intently for any other sound.

"D-did anyone else hear that? Or... Maybe it was just... the wind?" He breathed out, hopefully.

Ray shook his head. "I heard it, loud and clear."

Gerard finally replaced the cat on the floor and Frank watched as it scurried away in the opposite direction, disappearing into the darkness, around a corner of the house.

When Frank turned back around, he realised Ray was already halfway to the room where the noise had come from. he had his hand poised on the handle, about to push it open when Frank yelled out a quick, "Ray, no!" The teenager ignored Frank's plea and pushed it open anyway.

Frank watched as Ray grew wide eyed and for some reason, there was an uncomfortable tingle flashing down Frank's spine. He watched nervously as Ray stared at something, seemingly in either awe or shock or maybe that was... Fear.

Frank could feel his heartbeat pick up for the umpteenth time that night as Ray simply stood stone still, unmoving. "R-Ray... You alright there, dude?" Brendon gulped as everyone watched Ray's mouth drop to the floor.

"Oh, fuck me," were the last words he uttered before some unseen force pulled Ray into the room and the door slammed shut with a reverberating BANG that seemingly shook the entire house to its fucking core.

The silence that ensued was deadly. Nobody knew how to react because they'd all just witnessed the exact same thing. Frank looked to Gerard for reassurance. He needed to know he wasn't crazy. And sure enough, there was the look on his face. The look of utter disbelief. Confusion. Fear.

Regret. 

Now he regretted ever having the idea to come here in the first place. 

"G-guys..." Ryan whimpered out, audibly gulping. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Ray... He- did you- he fucking just... I- we need to- oh fuck." Mikey blurted out incomprehensibly, his voice shaking as he slapped a hand over his face. He took a deep breath and started on his way toward the room, cautiously.

But Pete gripped his forearm, holding him back. "Mikey, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Ray! H-he- you saw that right? I'm not mental. Something just happened and we need to help our friend." Mikey pleaded.

Brendon rolled his eyes. "Relax." He laughed out. "Are you for real, Mikey? He's just pranking us. Watch."

Brendon shrugged out of Ryan's hold and made his way to the room. He stood outside the door and crossed his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot on the floor with a smirk. "Alright, Ray. You got us. Come on out, now." He chuckled.

No answer.

Brendon rolled his eyes and gripped the handle. He attempted to push it down but it wouldn't budge. "What the...? How the hell is he so strong? _Jeez_." Brendon huffed as he struggled with the handle until he turned red faced. He pushed his weight against the door and stopped suddenly, turning to the boys. "A little help?" He raised his brows and they all blinked at him before standing in front of the door, Frank throwing his head over his shoulder every so often in paranoia. This was not good for his anxiety. Not one single bit.

Gerard tried next, pushing Brendon away before he heaved against the door. "Fuck." He mumbled as he started slamming his weight against the wood to get it to budge. "Ray? Open the damned door!" Gerard commanded as he continued pushing himself against it. Fuck.

"Gee... Hurry." Frank started getting restless and the itchy feeling was back as he darted his gaze all around them, as though he would find something lurking in the darkness.

"I'm... Trying, but this stupid fucking... Door- it won't- whoa!" The door finally gave way and Gerard tumbled inside, losing balance and almost falling over. But he caught himself at the last moment against the door frame.

"Oh... Oh fuck, Gee. P-please tell me this isn't real!" Frank whispered as he pointed inside the room. The boys collectively held their breaths and widened their eyes as they took in the setup.

The room was lit up with red, though where exactly the light was coming from was a fucking mystery. The walls were scribbled with thick, red lettering in some obscure language that none of the boys could make out.

But the most shocking sight was what lay in the middle of the room. Ray.

He was struggling against invisible restraints as his body lay splayed out against a human sized pentagram that was outlined with black flamed candles. The boys could only watch in pure horror as Ray's mouth opened wide and some sort of black, inky smoke settled itself down his oesophagus. Frank stared open mouthed and stone still as the last of the inky substance disappeared inside Ray and his mouth slammed shut. 

Ray's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he looked as though he was having some sort of seizure. White foam was spilling from the corner of his lip and Mikey made a move to help him but this time, Gerard held him back. 

"Let go of me! Are you not seeing this? He's having some sort of epileptic fit! We should get him to a... A fucking doctor or something." Mikey was soon eating his words though when Ray stopped spasming and his blacked out eyes glued onto the boys, a smile forming on his lips as he pulled himself up to his feet. 

"It's time." His voice was deep, throaty and level. Nothing like the Ray they knew. Frank was practically hyperventilating now as he tugged on Gerard's arm.

"R-Ray... Stop it now. We know this is all some stupid Halloween prank." His voice was shaky, betraying him completely.

Ray cocked his head in confusion before the smile returned. "Ray." He spoke as though he was testing out the name on his tongue for the first time in his life. "So that is my name in this life."

"Y-what?" Frank frowned and Ray turned to look at Gerard. He held out his arm toward the teenager and went to speak but suddenly, Gerard slammed the door shut.

"We need to get the fuck out of here. Right fucking now." Frank marvelled at how Gerard was able to keep himself so put together.

Brendon snorted. "Yeah, is Ray gonna kill us if we don't? It's fucking _Ray_." 

"What the hell is going on?" Mikey frowned. "Gerard what the-"

He was cut off when the door was slammed open and Ray stood on the other side, hand clad in a... A fucking knife? Where the hell did he get that from?

With a sick smirk, he reached out and slashed at the first person he could and to Brendon's despair, it was him. The knife tore through his sleeve, cutting a clean line into his bicep.

Brendon screamed in horror as he clutched at his bloodied shoulder. "Y-what the _fucking fuck? Fuck you!_ " He screamed as blood leaked from in between his fingers and splattered to the ground.

"Run." Gerard ground out before he started pumping his legs down the hallway, pulling Frank close behind him. The boys followed suit and feet clattered against the wooden floor as they all tried to find safe haven from a crazed Ray.

"You won't get far!" Frank heard Ray call from behind them. "You can't run from your destiny." What the fuck was he talking about?

Gerard pushed open a random door and when it gave way, he pressed inside, pulling Frank with him. The rest of the boys followed behind... All apart from Brendon.

"Where the fuck is Bren?" Ryan panicked as he looked around the group. 

Mikey cursed under his breath as he looked popped his head out of the room momentarily before pulling himself back into the room and slamming the door shut, his eyes wide and chest moving rapidly.

He shook his head. "I-I don't know."

"Fuck! What the hell is happening? Gee, I knew I shouldn't have listened to you, I-"

"Snap out of it!" Gerard gripped Frank's shoulders and shook him. "Everything will be okay."

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck. Fuck!" Frank paced the room as he tried to think through what the hell was happening.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Pete growled. "I don't know what the hell I just saw, but-"

"No!" Ryan sobbed. "We need to find Bren! He's hurt!"

Gerard nodded. "Ryan's right. We can't just leave Brendon here."

Pete shook his head. "No, we should leave and get help. Call the cops-"

"On _Ray_? You think... Ray wouldn't hurt Brendon!" Mikey's voice was breathy.

"Oh, i'm sorry, but did you not just see what I saw? He sliced Brendon's arm open, Jesus fucking Christ, Mikey." Pete spat.

Mikey shook his head in defiance. "No, Ray wouldn't do that. Not the real Ray. Frankie, help me out here! You know what i'm trying to say." He pleaded and Frank _did_  know what Mikey was insinuating.  Mikey was looking for reassurance that what he thought wasn't completely mad. 

Frank nodded meekly. "I- Ray... I think Ray is- he's not himself right now." He locked eyes with Pete as he spoke the next line. "You all saw what I saw. What Mikey and I saw. There's no way Ray is in his right mind right now."

Ryan threw his arms in the air. "Ray's fucking possessed. Fucking great. What a fucking cliche, are you kidding me?"

The door started slamming from outside. "Open the fucking door." Ray's voice boomed on the other side. "Or i'll fucking force it open."

"Oh my God." Mikey squeaked as the door shuddered behind him and opened up a crack. the boys quickly ran to his side and pushed all their weight against it. Fuck, how the hell was Ray doing this?

The door opened up further and further and with a final thrust, the boys all tumbled to the ground. There stood Ray and Brendon. Fuck, Brendon was- his arm wasn't bleeding anymore.

And he had the same look on his face as Ray and fuck... their eyes. 

Frank couldn't look for too long, it was freaking him out. He silently prayed and gripped onto Gerard's arm tight as the boys all scrambled to get to their feet. "Gee... Oh fuck, Gee we're screwed." Frank whimpered and Gerard held Frank tightly. So tight that Frank felt his lungs squish against his rib cage.

"G-Gee... Can't breathe!" Frank gasped and suddenly, from his peripheral, Frank noticed figures coming inside the room. What the...?

Gerard continued holding Frank tight and shushing into his ear, smoothing his hair back as the cloaked figures stalked into the room and each took a hold of one of the boys. 

Frank gasped out as he struggled against Gerard. "Gee! Gee, we need to run! What are you doing? Run!" His tone was panicked and breathy but Gerard simply stayed stone still, not making a move to leave.

"Gee?" Frank whimpered as he looked up to lock eyes on his boyfriend. Gerard's jaw was tight as he watched the cloaked figures close off the doorway so there was no chance of escape. 

Gerard finally loosened his grip on Frank and the small boy watched with a slack jaw as their heads were pulled upward and the cloaked figures breathed the same, black inky smoke into their opened mouths before covering their bodies with similar looking hooded, red cloaks.

Frank was sweating now and breathing hard. Fuck, this was all so fucked. What was going on? This had to be some elaborate prank. A hoax. Fuck.

"G-Gee-" Frank's lip trembled and Gerard smoothed his hand over Frank's hair.

"Shh, pet, it's okay. You're okay. I love you." Gerard breathed into Frank's ear as he pulled him close once again, pressing tender kisses to Frank's temple.

"I l-love you, Gee." Frank's voice was muffled against Gerard's hair as he trembled in the taller boy's arms.

"Tonight is the night. We have waited far too long and finally, you will give us what we need." Ray spoke before kneeling down in front of Gerard, dropping his gaze to the floor in respect.

"W-what?" Frank spluttered as he darted his gaze between Gerard and Ray. What the fuck?

"It is the night of Samhain, dear Frank, and the blood moon is upon us for the first time in eighteen years. The time has come and you have both long since been chosen to birth the lord of the new world."

"I... birth? What?" Frank mumbled out incoherently, sweat beading his forehead as he clung onto Gerard.

"Artù, I think you should take it from here." Ray addresses Gerard. What the fuck was an artu? What was going on?

Gerard turned to a confused and startled Frank. He pressed a hand to Frank's shoulder and a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek before he pulled back and locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Frank," He sighed. "Please don't be alarmed. I know this is not exactly the best way of informing you but it needed to be done. Tonight, i'm going to deflower your virginity and in turn, you will provide us with an heir."

"Fucking... What?" Frank blinked at Gerard. 

"The reason you have been chosen is because eighteen years ago, you were born on a blood moon on this very night. You're the perfect fit, Frankie. I know this is overwhelming, but it is what needs to be done. We have waited for so long and now you're here to birth the start of the new world. Take my hand and join me." Gerard held out his hand for Frank, his eyes smiling with that same charm that made Frank weak at the knees. But now... Frank didn't know what to say.

"I- what the hell i-is all this talk of... _birth_? I- Gee... You're a dude." Frank pointed out, unsure of what the fuck else to say because this all felt like a very strange, fucked up dream.

Gerard laughed then. A small, hearty chuckle. "I am not of this world, Frank. I do not follow the rules of humans and I am not exactly completely... _male_. Or _female_ , for that matter. Humans may refer to us as... Demons, or what have you."

"What the fuck? What kind of a sick joke is this, Gee?" Frank fisted Gerard's shirt and looked up into his sparkling hazel eyes. "What are you saying?"

Gerard leaned down and pressed his nose into Frank's hair, breathing him in. "Mm, you smell so good, Frank. I cannot wait for you to be inside me. To fill me up with your seed." Gerard gripped Frank's hair and pressed his lips against Frank's earlobe, nibbling the skin between his teeth.

"G-Gee you- no... I won't. I refuse to... You _can't_  force me to-"

Gerard tugged on Frank's strands of hair before pressing his lips to the smaller boy, silencing him. For some reason, Frank responded to the kiss against his better judgement. he knew this was wrong but... But why couldn't he stop? God, it felt so good.

Gerard pulled away and smiled down at a blinking Frank. "I will not need to force you into anything. You feel that, Frankie? We're connected. Like this." Gerard crossed his fingers together. "You cannot fight against it. Whatever is between us is stronger than any force you can possibly know." Gerard gripped Frank's costume from the front and tore it clean off Frank's body, letting it fall to the floor.

Frank gulped as Gerard gripped his waist and pulled him flush against himself before pressing his lips to Frank's once more and grinding his hips down against the smaller boy.

Frank's heart was palpitating in his eardrums at the friction and he involuntarily jerked his hips up against Gerard's, moaning into the taller boy's mouth. Fuck, this was so fucked and they had an audience, but for some reason, Frank couldn't stop.

He felt Gerard tug at the hem of his shirt and Frank allowed it to be ripped off his body and tossed aside. Gerard untied the cloak from around his neck, letting it fall to the floor, before he pulled his own shirt off and threw it on top of Frank's. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before kicking them to the ground and starting on Frank's. The smaller boy complied and shuffled his hips as Gerard pushed them down, leaving Frank in his boxers. 

Gerard gripped Frank's hips and started pulling him down to the floor, his fingers digging into the warm, fleshy skin. 

Gerard lay himself down onto the ground, pulling Frank over himself as he did so. Frank swiftly straddled Gerard's hips and ground down against Gerard's naked hips. He distinctly heard the cloaked figures start chanting something he couldn't exactly make out as they surrounded the two boys and Frank started pulling away with a frown, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the onlookers. "Gee... I don't..."

Gerard gripped Frank's face between his hands forcing Frank to look into his eyes. "It's alright. Just ignore them. It's me and you, baby. Keep focused on us." Gerard murmured against Frank's lips and felt the younger faintly nod before latching their lips together once again.

Gerard slipped his hands down Frank's sides, tugging at his boxers and sliding them down his thighs before Frank kicked them off completely, taking his shoes off in the process. Gerard pulled Frank flush against himself as he slid his hand up to cup around Frank's length, stroking him to attention. Frank barely even registered the pornographic sounds that were escaping his throat as Gerard pumped him until he was leaking against his fist with need, the thick, veiny skin throbbing against Gerard's tight palm.

"G-Gee... Fuck." Frank muffled against Gerard's lips and the older boy slipped his fist to the base of Frank's cock before lining the length up at his entrance. He raised his legs so they were in the air, high thighs wrapped around Frank's midsection as he tugged the boy inside him with a jerk of the hips.

Frank gasped when he felt Gerard's tight heat around his swollen organ. "O-oh my..." Frank breathed out as Gerard removed his hand from Frank's cock and tangled both hands into Frank's hair, pulling him down do their lips grazed.

" _Fuck me_. Fill me up." Gerard moaned against Frank as he pushed down against him so Frank was buried deeper inside his body. "I'm yours to use, Frankie. Go as hard as you want."

Frank groaned at the way Gerard's words came out all deep and croaky, his eyes lidded with lust and his lips enticing him as he nibbled on the plump skin. "Fuckin' hell." Frank moaned as he experimentally pushed into his boyfriend. Gerard whimpered beneath him and pulled Frank tighter and closer.

" _More, baby._  I need _more._ " Gerard begged. "Fucking _move_." 

Frank nodded as he was suddenly overcome with a burst of adrenaline and lust and his hips snapped against Gerard. He gasped and moaned throatily at how fucking amazing it felt to be inside him, finally. "So tight. So fucking good." Frank moaned as he threw his head into the air and pushed himself into Gerard, rocking his hips against the older boy so he was buried deeper, their hips connecting and slapping together obscenely. It was just the two of them, now. Frank could felt like they were becoming one as he pulled out and slammed back in, making Gerard let out choked breaths.

" _Harder, Frankie. I need you. Come on."_  Gerard choked out, whimpering as his forehead beaded with sweat.

Frank gripped Gerard's shoulders, digging his nails in as he slammed himself into Gerard as hard as he could. He quickened his pace, pushing himself as deep as he could go, his thrusts becoming quick and shallow as he rolled against Gerard's prostate.

"Fuck, yes! K-keep going! _Oh, don't stop."_ Gerard screamed before Frank sped up his rhythm and fell against Gerard's chest, their cheeks pressed together as Frank's eyes rolled into the back of his head, lips parted and slick with drool. Frank's hands lay flat on the ground, either side of Gerard's head as he threw everything he had into his movements, all his energy into each thrust of the hips. He felt Gerard's leaking cock smoothing against his stomach, leaving a stain of pre-cum spilling down his hips.

He felt Gerard grip his length between their bodies and pump himself in time to Frank's thrusts. "Fill me up, baby. _I fucking need you_." Gerard's voice was high pitched and loud as he felt Frank's thrusts grow faster still, the sounds emitting from their bodies obscene and fucking _sinful._

"G-close. Fuckin' close." Frank mumbled and he felt Gerard's muscles clench around him as the older boy let out a guttural moan and came all over himself and Frank in short, hot spurts, screaming his lover's name as he rode out his orgasm.

Frank felt heat pooling in his stomach as his muscles clenched so tight and his dick pooled with so much fucking pleasure, ecstasy coursing through his entire body. He felt on top of the fucking world and so close to his climax. He never wanted it to fucking end but Gerard's whispered words spurred him on.

Frank's dick throbbed painfully inside Gerard's tight heat and his back arched hard enough to sprain, his body wanting to get as far inside Gerard as possible as he thrust once, twice and his hips jerked against his lover before he was letting out incomprehensible sounds and choked moans as he came inside Gerard long and hard. The older moaned obscenely at the feeling of Frank filling him up, his own back arching off the ground as Frank rode himself dry against Gerard.

"I- _fuck, Gee."_  Frank croaked out, his voice box blown as he collapsed against Gerard's sweat slicked body. "Fuck- w-what just... What just happened?" He breathed, so quietly that he thought the other hadn't even heard him.

Gerard smiled against Frank's hair, smoothing his fingers through it as he wrapped his other arm around Frank's naked torso. "You were beautiful, baby. I love you so fucking much." Gerard kissed Frank's head and the smaller boy shuffled himself out of Gerard's hold with what little energy he had left. God, he was so tired. He pulled himself out of Gerard's tightness with a soft wince, his dick completely overly-sensitive to any friction.

Frank looked up and realised the were still surrounded, but the chanting had stopped now. He watched, wide-eyed, as one of them cloaked figures moved towards him and muttered something under his breath before slapping the palm of his hand against Frank's forehead. The small boy was confused for a moment, before his head was overcome with dizziness and his eyelids felt extremely heavy. He vaguely felt himself falling before everything went dark.

Frank jerked awake, his eyes blinking open to darkness and his entire body drenched with sweat as he rubbed at his tired eyes. He turned to look at the time on his bedside table. 3:15am. The witching hour. What a fucked up dream, he frowned as he felt his stomach groan in protest. The he remembered the events of last night.

He groaned in discomfort and clutched at his stomach, when he felt his boyfriend stir sleepily beside him. "Frankie?" Gerard yawned as he stretched his arms and flickered his eyes open, letting them adjust to the darkness. "Why are you awake?"

Frank turned to his side so he was facing Gerard. "Stomach hurts. Had a nightmare. Should _not_  have eaten that extra cheese pizza last night. Fuck me." He moaned and Gerard giggled at him as he smoothed his fingers over Frank's stomach softly. 

"You _do_  know that cheese giving you nightmares is a complete myth." Gerard murmured groggily as he threw his arm over Frank, holding him close as he snuggled against him. "It's been scientifically proven, too."

"How do you explain my freaky dream, then?" Frank mumbled.

Frank faintly felt Gerard shrug as he closed his eyes and smiled, breathing softly as he fell into a deep sleep once again.

"Goddamn fuckin-" Frank stopped mid- sentence as he pressed himself closer to his boyfriend and felt something between them. What the...? Frank's eyes widened in terror and his breathing picked up as he gripped the sheets covering them tightly in his fist. He slowly tugged it down.

_It was a dream, Frank. A fucking dream. Calm the fuck down._

He felt his chest moving rapidly as he dropped the sheets around their hips and gasped at Gerard's rounded belly. Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fucking fuck. What the fuck.

Gerard was right; cheese before bed most certainly did not give you nightmares.

*************

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was gonna get weird.
> 
> Gerard gave birth to a child and that child grew up and became the president of the United states and fucked up the entire world.   
> His name was Donald Trump.
> 
> The end.  
> -  
> This was uploaded to my WattPad for halloween and I was debating whether or not to post it here because I basically just wrote it as a joke lol. It's also the worst thing I have ever written. Yes, I am self-aware as fuck.
> 
> I was like, eh, it's halloween so like what will really make people's skin crawl? What will make people uncomfortable af?
> 
> mpreg.   
> Unless you're legit into that stuff, then like, whatever you do you i hope you enjoyed this lol.
> 
> I'm probably going to regret ever posting this. sigh.


End file.
